<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirteen by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607979">Thirteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon'>Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if hadn't been Jazz that Johnny and  Kitty had chosen for Kitty's new body? What if it had been Sam instead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an ally just outside of the city Danny fought a large, white squid-like ghost, the creature spotted green and squirting black ink at the ghost hunter. He dodged the blast, though not like the black ink would ruin his suit since it was also black.</p><p>"Watch it!" he yelled while pulling out his thermos, the invention that his father had made to suck up the ecto-villains that plagued their home town. Tonight was a particularly bad night. The white haired ghost boy almost believed that it was bad luck that got them this evening because the ghosts were everywhere and not just his usual ghosts, but new ghosts and all animals! As he shut the lid on his thermos his cell rang, the familiar tune alerting him to his Goth friend's call. "Sam?"</p><p>"There is a-a large wolf creature outside the Nasty Burger!" the Goth cried. Danny could hear the sound of the wolf closing in on Sam, the breathing growing louder and closer. A small whimper escaped Sam's lips and Danny was off to capture the creature that intended to harm his friend. When he came upon the scene he found the raven haired beauty crushing herself against the wall as much as she could to escape the drooling fangs of the white and green wolf that growled and crept closer to it's prey.</p><p>"Down boy!" Danny cried as he sat atop the creature. "Don't eat that! It's a vegetarian!" With that he slammed the thermos down on the head of the wolf and sucked it up into the container. Sam shot him a look, that said While I am happy you saved me that wasn't funny at all. Before he could say anything his phone rang again, the Goth waiting while he answered it.</p><p>"Ghost snake by the park!" Rushing down to Amity Park Danny and Sam watched in dismay as Tucker tripped over his backpack as he turned to see if anything was behind him. As he looked forward though, the snake that he had warned his ghostly friend about arched over him, a hiss slipping from between it's lips. The halfa charged forward as Tucker let out a wail of fear. Tackling the ghost he again pulled out his thermos for the hundredth time that night. Looking to Sam and Tucker he voiced a concern that had been on all their minds.</p><p>Where were the ghosts coming from?</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Back at Fenton Works a familiar man stood over a control panel, his wife and eldest child stood by watching him with two different emotions on their faces. His wife looked proud while his daughter looked less than trilled by what her father was doing. He kept putting his thumb on a scanner, the end product of this being that every time he did it the portal opened behind him and let out a ghost each time. Wailing apparition after wailing apparition came flying out and into the night sky. Finally he stopped.</p><p>"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention." He was proud of himself, anyone could see that. "It is a perfect way to prevent any unauthorized access to the Ghost Zone." Unbeknownst to him on the other side in the Ghost Zone, several thousand ghosts were waiting for the door to open again. Behind that long line was a single motorcycle that rushed toward the portal that would mean freedom for the pair riding it.</p><p>"Are you sure we are going to make it?" the green haired female inquired as she clung to the waist of the blond haired male driving the roaring machine.</p><p>"Yes," he said before issuing instructions to a shadow that came out from under him. The shadow rushed forward, making it's body in the same shape of the portal that it's master had wanted kept open, leaving it's middle open for access to the other side.</p><p>"I don't know if it's such a good idea to use that stupid bad luck shadow," the woman said. The male shot her a look of annoyance before turning his attention to the road ahead of him. Revving up the engine he sped forward, the woman protesting moments ago mute as she attempted to stay on the bike. As they came thru the portal the shadow moved away allowing for the door to close behind them. As it closed it managed to snag the green haired woman, her cry of pain causing the male to stop.</p><p>"KITTY!" he cried out as he slide to a stop, his bike turning slightly from the quick stop. She stood up, her arms hugging her form.</p><p>"I can't maintain my form! Part of me is stuck in the Ghost Zone," she complained as her form flickered in and out of existence on the plane between the worlds. "I put my energy into some of my stuff," she stated as her hands moved to do just as she had said. Three things were given to her boyfriend; a ring, a purple scarf, and a red jacket. "Get some woman to wear these so that I may become her to replace the body you fried!" The male looked at the items in question and then at his girlfriend as she continued. "Find me a body, Johnny. I have to go back to the Zone before I disappear forever!" Heading for the Zone she yelled out, "Don't forget me, Johnny! Don't forget me."</p><p>"I won't! I will find you a new host." With that promise he sped off and toward the portal to the human world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side of the portal Jack, Maddie, and Jazz looked around, the sound of a motorcycle causing them all to check the area around them as the larger male of the family cried out, "Suffering spooks! Where is Danny?" He smiled now, proud of himself. "I bet he would love to see this!" The red headed teen before him tried to look nonchalant, though she looked rather nervous if you knew her all that well as she gave him a response.</p><p>"Not doing anything that has to do with ghosts," she managed to state as Johnny, the ghost boyfriend of the female left behind set his sights on her. She was the perfect female in his eyes.</p><p>"Hello, new girlfriend," he muttered with a smirk.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hours later found Danny still fighting ghosts, his eyes looking rather bleary as he captured a rather large white and green cobra, the snake having put up a great fight and losing. At that moment the sound of the cycle streaking down the street caught his attention, that and the fact that his ghost sense went off. Seeing the young male ghost look down at his hand, something that at that moment didn't seem strange to Danny, he headed off while Johnny talked to his hand, his ring reflecting his captured girlfriend.</p><p>"What is taking so long?" she whined. With a low growl the male proceeded to placate his girl, informing her that he was on the job.</p><p>"I just think that if I have to look at this girl for the rest of my life that I want a girl that looks good." Kitty, his girlfriend, didn't look to pleased with his answer until he continued. "You don't want to be stuck in the body of a nerdy girl or something, do you?" With that said she realized that he was right. She didn't want to be ugly. She wanted someone that she felt was worthy of her spirit and the man looking for a vessel for her right now.</p><p>"Okay," she agreed just as Danny pulled up next to the motorcycle.</p><p>"Hey there," the white haired halfa greeted. "Might want to slow down because you are sooo speeding." Johnny threw Danny a glare before issuing an order to the shadow that rode alongside his bike. With a growl the dark form lunged at the halfa irritating his master. The white haired teen was caught off guard and with a cry of surprise he fell back, the creature still clinging to him. As it dropped him the teen hit the ground rolling. The shadow moved off, hitting a pole as he headed back for his master, the slice of form actually managing to cut the steel pole in two.</p><p>The halfa was so stunned from the fall that he almost didn't move fast enough as the light pole came crashing down on him, but with a cry he rolled away, his thermos not so lucky as the light hit the ground with a loud crash, glass going everywhere while the pole hit the contraption holding all the ghosts he had caught in the last 24 hours. With an angry hiss it released all the ghouls allowing them to take to the skies without a backward glance at the now frustrated halfa.</p><p>"Dang, of all the luck," he muttered, unknowing that he was being watched by the male with the shadow, his cycle and him on the building not five feet from Danny. Danny took off toward the skies after his released captives while the shadow rejoined his master before the pair rode off in the opposite direction.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next day Danny walked alongside his two best friends telling them of his horrible night.</p><p>"And because of some stupid shadow I had to spend another night chasing after the ghosts that I had already captured!" Sam took a bite of her popcorn with a look of concern for her friend.</p><p>"Maybe you could look up shadow ghosts on your PDA," she said to the techno-geek at her side. As soon as Tucker pulled out his beloved device a familiar hand reached out and took it. Before them stood Kwan, Dash, and another football jock, the trio smirking as they looked down at the other teens.</p><p>"Look at me! I am Tucker Foley," Kwan said with flare of his hands as he posed with the electronic device. "I am styling large with the latest technological fashion!" The other jock laughed while Dash shot his partner a look of disgust.</p><p>"You do that a little too well," the blond stated. With a cry of disgust at his own actions the jock threw the device at Tucker before running off.</p><p>"He's contagious!" Kwan cried. Tucker looked at the jock and then at his PDA, disgust on his face and anger in his voice as he yelled at the people around him.</p><p>"Here!" he growled handing the electronic over to Sam, who along with Danny looked miffed. "You take it! I am so tired of being labeled! By the end of the day I will no longer be called a techno-geek!" With that said he stomped off leaving Sam and Danny looking at each other in both surprise and worry. Rushing after their upset friend they passed by Jazz who was looking at some paintings of clowns, the look on her face one of thoughtfulness as she talked to an actual clown who sat below the pictures with a paintbrush still dripping with paint.</p><p>"Sure, he is smiling on the outside, but on the inside I bet he is a pool of misery," she stated. The clown shook his head, informing her with a hiccup that the clown was smiling on the inside as well. Overhead, on the wires that hooked phone lines together rode Johnny, his eyes gazing around him, looking for Jazz, the one that he had deemed perfect for his girlfriend's new body.</p><p>"There she is! The daughter of the fat man who fried your body!" Kitty didn't look to impressed, but was about to give in when she spotted another female, her raven hair pulled back partway in a ponytail.</p><p>"No!" she cried. "Her!" Johnny looked over to where his girlfriend was looking, which was hard when she was in the ring, but finally he saw who she was pointing out and his own eyes grew wide with adoration for the new meat his woman wanted. She was perfect. Even more so than the redhead. Sure, he could get the revenge for his woman by taking over Jazz, but then this new target looked more inviting. Changing course he headed for the female of choice, who had only two male teens next to her.</p><p>"Easy pickings," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shadow! Trap!" Throwing out his arm a shadow was cast out, its green eyes flashing as it spotted its target. As it headed for the trio Tucker continued to complain about his lot in life, Sam and Danny just following him with smirks. They could see their friend was tormented, but they also knew Tucker and knew this would all blow over eventually.</p><p>"Maybe I could be the funny guy..."It was at that moment that they looked back to Tucker he walked under a ladder only to walk into the fist of Dash.</p><p>"Hey look!" Kwan said, pointing and laughing. "He just walked under a ladder and right into your fist!" Dash's smirk grew, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>"We should call him bad luck Tuck," he said pounding his fist into his open palm at the idea for the new nickname. Tucker looked worried, his eyes growing wide as he backed up, his back against a truck parked next to the pair.</p><p>"No! No way! I am not bad luck!" Sam was standing close enough to the truck that at the moment that the shadow entered it she felt the chill, making her move to rub the goosebumps that had formed on her arms. She let out a cry when suddenly she found herself caught on the truck, the large vehicle moving the instant Tucker hit it. She was drug down hill by her hair that had gotten stuck on the side mirror.</p><p>"Something is," Danny growled as he watched the shadow rise out of the cab and into the air. Transforming behind a tent he rushed after Sam. The Goth struggled to force her hair off the mirror and within seconds found herself face up on the dirt. Danny stopped over her, ensuring she was okay before hearing the truck crash. Looking up he saw the roller-coaster track crumble and separate just seconds before the coaster hit that hill. It continued on, into the air since the track no longer was holding it. The children's screams filled the air, drawing a crowd as he took off to catch the flying children, the coast crashing down to the ground below. As he was catching the children the track began to creak, people fleeing from the area as it began to fall...toward the winded Goth who looked up as she heard the sound of it coming at her. Letting out a scream she closed her eyes, her body stiffening in fear of the death that was approaching her.</p><p>The sound of an engine drowned out the sound as it filled her ears. Danny looked down as the last kid dropped into a ball pit. "SAM!" he cried as her scream hit him. Looking over he saw the tracks coming down, but he still had kids in his arms and couldn't just drop them. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place when the motorcycle with the leather jacked male rushed out of nowhere, whisking Sam into his arms just seconds before the track hit the ground.</p><p>Sam opened her eyes, her amethyst orbs glancing toward the male holding her, fully intent on thanking Danny, whom she thought had saved her, only to meet the green eyed gaze of another male. Blinking she attempted to move, but something stopped her.</p><p>"You.. saved me?" He smiled at her, his eyes betraying his intent, but Sam didn't seem to see that. She saw someone who had been willing to put their life on the line for her, someone who wasn't some heroic looking male, but an outcast looking guy. "Thank you." Danny rushed up at that moment. His blue eyes narrowed at the male still holding Sam. She detangled herself and straightened her skirt.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She nodded, smiling as she pointed to the male behind her.</p><p>"Yeah, um..."</p><p>"Johnny," the blond haired male supplied.</p><p>"Johnny saved me." Danny's scowl became even more prominent as he saw the look of adoration in the amethyst gaze. Suddenly the blond looked at him, his green eyes flashing.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"</p><p>"No! Should you?!" Sam stepped between the two.</p><p>"Danny, don't be rude! He saved my life." She turned to the blond and introduced herself. "My name is Sam. Sam Manson." She could see herself in the mirror of his bike and freaked a little. She didn't know why she was suddenly saying, "Man, I look like I almost found myself under a track!"</p><p>"We-I think you look great. But you would look even better with this," the blond stated as he pulled out a purple scarf. At first Sam just looked at it, unsure of it, but something in her wanted it. Maybe it was the color or maybe it was because she was just feeling the mood. Whatever it was she took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. In that moment part of the energy that Kitty had infused the material with took over Sam, her eyes flashing. Narrowing her eyes she pushed Danny back.</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"My name is Kitten," she stated before hopping on the back of the bike, her hands curling around Johnny's waist. With a rev of the engine the pair was gone, Danny left there staring in shock and disbelief that his friend had just left with a stranger...and not just any stranger, but one Danny was sure was a ghost. A bad luck ghost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny headed over to Sam's later that evening, sure that when he got there he could convince Sam that the other male was bad and then it occurred to him. Sam couldn't hang around that guy anyway as her parents would never allow such a male around the Goth. They didn't like him and he was nothing like the motorcycle riding male that was hanging around her at that moment. As he turned the corner that would lead him to her home he found that same motorcycle parked in front of the Manson home. Raising a brow at the fact that Johnny was in his friend's home, he moved to the window.</p><p>Inside, the pair were sitting close to each other, Sam asking the male questions. "You do have a last name, right?" she questioned. She was about a foot away from the older male on the couch, but even that was too close in Danny's opinion. Johnny leaned back a bit with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, but everyone calls me Johnny 13," he said, looking rather uncomfortable with his next statement. "Seems that I am rather unlucky." Sam smiled at him, a smile that was unlike the one that the halfa had ever seen on the Goth girl's face. She looked like she was flirting with the new male and with the fact that she was seemingly alone in the home with him Danny went intangible so he could be ready should something go down.</p><p>"Well, that can't be true since I was quite lucky that you were there to save me," she said, her smile widening. Danny noticed that Sam was still wearing the purple scarf around her neck and wondered about what if it had something to do with the Goth's unnatural behavior when Johnny produced a blood red leather jacket for the raven haired beauty.</p><p>"I have something else for you," he stated, holding it out for her to see. At first it seemed that she was unsure about taking the offered article of clothing until he said, "If it doesn't fit then you can always take it off." Shrugging she took the item, slipping it on as he watched, a gleam in his green eyes. As soon as she had it on, her body stiffened, a light glow of green coming off of the jacket for a few seconds before she touched the soft leather.</p><p>"I like it," she murmured, turning her amethyst eyes on the male next to her. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to kiss the male before her and while her brain was telling her it was okay, her heart was tugging her in the opposite direction. She leaned forward, the other male following suit as their lips grew closer, but before those same lips could touch Danny let out a growl of anger, the sound causing the Goth to pull back in shock. Blinking she tried to clear her mind. Johnny growled, but Danny just smirked, still invisible to the pair before him, but it didn't last long as the blond male stood up, pulling the small teen with him.</p><p>"What do you say we head out, you know, to find a place where we can have some time to ourselves," he murmured, trying to figure out a way to get back to the portal that held his girlfriend. Sam seemed unsure about why he would want to go anywhere. They were alone in the room as it was, though the fact that the air was rather chilly in the small space was strange. Sure, the home was always cool with how low she herself liked it to be, but it almost felt like it was colder. When she would have said no, the jacket and scarf glowed brightly for a moment. Nodding, they headed for the door when said door opened to reveal her parents, both staring in shock at the male with their daughter. Her mother was the first to speak while her father kept his lean frame in front of the door.</p><p>"Samantha Manson, who is this stranger in our home?" The halfa knew that this wasn't good, not when Sam hated to listen to her parents when it came to her own choices, but at the same time he knew that they would force her to stay indoors and away from the male at her side... for now. When she left the house for school, well, that was different. They could do little to keep her from going to the place of learning.</p><p>"This is my friend," she said, her arms crossing as her eyes narrowed. This just made her mother all the more wary of the male before them. They could tell that he was older and that with his ragged appearance that he owned the motorcycle in front of their home. Neither things were up to their standards. "He saved me from being crushed at the carnival earlier." That didn't remove the sneer from her father's face or change the mind of her mother who still didn't look happy about any of it.</p><p>"Be that as it is, we do not approve of you hanging with a male that is obviously not of our status or age appropriate to be around our teen daughter," Pamela stated, eyeing her daughter in disapproval. "You," she said, turning her gaze on the blond male, "are not welcome in our house or near our child!" Johnny frowned at them, unsure of what he could do now that they were caught. He would have to wait and while he didn't mind waiting to take the girl as his new girlfriend, he knew Kitty would ride him over failing to do what she had commanded. Weighing out the options he turned to the raven haired girl at his side.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Kitten." She wasn't happy being told what to do, but nodded before bestowing a kiss on his cool cheek as he left her alone with her parents. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sam turned to glare at her parents.</p><p>"You will not see him again, Samantha," her father stated, his own arms crossed as he glared back at his daughter. Danny hoovered behind her, worried that even with her parents words that the Goth would do just that. She didn't take orders from anyone and with them she would just rebel harder to prove that she was her own person. Sighing he exited the house, figuring that he would talk to his friend at school tomorrow. Stomping her booted foot the small Goth grumbled some choice words for the two parental units before heading upstairs, the sound of her door slamming echoing in the large home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Danny and Tucker entered the school to find that Sam wasn't there yet, which for the Goth was odd in itself. The teen was never late to school or even absent. She had been known to come to school even when she barely could stand due to being sick. The pair of males headed for their lockers just as the doors to the entrance of the building opened again, the sounds of other classmates going silent at the appearance of one raven haired heiress. Tucker looked up first, his jaw hitting the floor as his arm flailed out to hit Danny upside the head.</p><p>"Ow, what the hell, Tu-" His own jaw dropped as his blue eyes found the heiress walking toward them. Sam was dressed in a tight black top that barely covered her upper body, her toned stomach revealed to all around them with the low riding red skirt that just came down to her mid thigh, her purple leggings gone and replaced with green fishnet stockings that were partly covered with tight black knee high boots. She wore the red jacket with the purple scarf loosely hanging around her neck. Her hair wasn't in her signature style, but lightly curled so it bounced with each step. She still wore her purple lipstick, but had matching eyeshadow that adorned her eyes. She smirked as she walked up to them, neither of them able to form a sentence at her new attire.</p><p>"You should shut your mouths before a fly lands in them," she said with a toss of her head, her hair falling back around her face. Tucker did just that when Danny let out a low growl at the techno-geek's appraising stare.</p><p>"Sam, what the hell are you wearing?" he asked, his brow narrowed at her skimpy outfit. Her amethyst eyes flashed red for a moment at his words.</p><p>"My name is Kitten," she hissed, yanking her locker open to grab a few books. "If you must know, ghost boy, this is my look." Slamming the locker she walked off, a group of males following close behind her with their tongues wagging in appreciation. Paulina walked behind them, sulking as she attempted to get Dash to stop following the Goth, but when she saw Danny she changed direction. Stomping up to him she glared.</p><p>"You should do something about your freak of a girlfriend," she growled before shoving the halfa back and shooting Tucker a hateful look. Walking off in a huff she rushed to catch up with the blond haired jock.</p><p>"She is not a freak," he muttered before realizing what else the cheerleader had called the raven haired teen. "And she's not my girlfriend!" The halls echoed with his exasperated tone, no one in them even looking at him as the bell rang. "But she is acting freaky." He headed to class, Tucker hot on his trail as he asked a few questions pertaining to their Gothic friend.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>They found Sam later, though it looked like the Goth was leaving the school grounds as she walked out the door leading to the outdoor lunch area. She was near the fence, looking around as if making sure the coast was clear. Danny moved quickly to grab her arm, the raven haired teen turning to look at him in surprise that quickly changed to anger when she saw who was holding her back. "Let me go," she spat, yanking to release her arm, but the halfa refused to let her go.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing, Sam? You could get in serious trouble." Her eyes narrowed, flashing red again as they had earlier. "The Sam I know doesn't do this kind of stuff or dress like this either." She laughed at him, her demeanor becoming stiff and detached even as he held her wrist.</p><p>"I told you before, little boy, that my name is Kitten and I will do whatever the hell I want," she said, leaning closer to him. "Sure, I can see you think that you know me, but that girl never existed." Yanking once more she managed to free herself just as the sound of a motorcycle engine filled the air. Looking towards the sound, her purple lips turned up in a smile as Johnny appeared, his smile just as bright at seeing her, until he saw the male at her side. Hopping off of his bike he walked over to her.</p><p>"This runt bothering you, Kitten?" She shook her head, looking at him as she spoke.</p><p>"No, he's just going back to his little nerdy friend." The halfa's eyes flashed in anger at her statement, her total dismissal spoken so coldly.</p><p>"The hell I am," the raven haired male growled. "Whatever you did to her, you better undo it right now." The blond just laughed, Sam joining in before climbing over the fence. Danny wanted to follow her, but as the pair rushed off Lancer appeared at his side. Danny looked up at the balding male, knowing by the look on his face that not only had he not seen the Goth run off, but that he was in trouble.</p><p>"What are you doing, Mr. Fenton?" the male asked him. "Not skipping out on school, right?" The halfa knew that he should tell the teacher that Sam had just left the grounds herself, but he couldn't bring himself to rat out his friend, not when it wasn't really her doing. Shaking his head he walked back over to Tucker, the techno-geek looking rather confused that he had come back alone.</p><p>"Where's Sam? Thought you were going to get her." Danny let out a grunt as he sat down, the whole table moving under his weight. "She left? Sam never does that! She may hate school, but she doesn't just ditch!" Slamming his hand on the table the halfa growled.</p><p>"That biker has her under a spell, has since he first touched her," the raven haired ghost fighter spat angrily. "I think she's under the influence of a ghost, but I can't for the life of me figure it out."</p><p>"Well, you said that he gave Sam two items, right?" Tucker inquired. Danny nodded, though he didn't think that items could do much to influence someone to change like Sam had. "The scarf and a jacket?" Again the halfa nodded. Tucker turned to his PDA, typing quickly into the device as Danny watched him. Moments later the dark skinned male handed him the device.</p><p>"Magical items?" Tucker nodded before pointing out a few things at the bottom of the page.</p><p>"Cursed items that can cause the wearer to change," he said. Danny read a bit of the list, noting that several items on said list were clothing items or dolls.</p><p>"The possessor feels urges and sometimes emotions from the item that encourage or discourage certain courses of action," he whispered, fear creeping up his spine. He looked to Tucker. "So if we get those items off of her then she should be fine?" The techno-geek shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Could work, unless it becomes permanent," he stated. Too bad they were stuck her until the end of school. While he would love to rush out and help his friend, he knew that he couldn't do that since his parents would freak. Sighing, he handed the device back. He just had to wait until then, but at least it would give him time to plan out how he would go about removing the items on the Goth. It hit him that Tucker had said permanent and he wondered how that could be possible. Sure, he had had his run in with a ghost like that, but he hadn't been sure that it was permanent since all he had to do was force the other ghost out. If a full blooded human like Sam were to be taken over like he had, would that mean that she was lost forever?</p><p>He didn't want to waste time staying at school knowing that if Sam were in his shoes she would find a way around such a dilemma, but then again her family was rich so she held more clout in certain situations. This was not one of those situations since she was looked at as an unpopular kid and only they could get away with that and then it struck him. It was one of those times that Sam might consider a misuse of his powers, but then again it was to help her so he stood up quickly, grabbing Tucker before heading back into the building.</p><p>A few minutes later found Tucker running for his life as Danny in his ghost form came running out, invisible, but using the skeleton from the science class. Since no one could see him, they all freaked out, Lancer running for his life as all the students scattered from the grounds. With a smile at the completed plan he dropped the skeleton and took to the sides. Thank god that people were so easily fooled!</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sam was on the back of Johnny's motorcycle at that moment, the blond taking her out of the area for alone time and while she felt great getting away from the school, another part of her felt uncomfortable. He didn't seem to notice until she began to loosen her hold on his waist. He shot her a look, his eyes taking in the way she was looking at him. She seemed confused so he stopped on the side of the road. As soon as they stopped the Goth jumped off and moved away from him, her amethyst eyes wide as she looked around her.</p><p>"What's wrong Kitten?" he inquired, approaching her. She held out her hands, her eyes narrowing at the name.</p><p>"My name is Sam!" she yelled, the place so remote and vast that her cry echoed around them. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I am not into it!" She continued to back away as the blond approached, two steps for her one. She glanced around her, worry flickering her gaze when she realized that she was alone with this guy, this strange guy that she didn't know from Adam.</p><p>"No, your name is Kitten, remember?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to grab, now only mere feet from her. She shook her head and took off, her boots too heeled for her to run fast as he took off after her. It didn't take him long since he turned back and jumping on his hog took off after her. Screaming she found herself grabbed, her body pulled tightly to his side as he took off up the incline to a single spot that overlooked the small town. Glancing down at his ring he said, "She's fighting the control! Can't you do anything?!"</p><p>"Put the damn ring on her, Johnny! Don't lose me my new body!" she raged back, just as angry as he was that her new host was starting to come around. A shadow appeared above them, Sam failing to see it as she shoved at the blond male holding her.</p><p>"Damn it, another annoyance," the biker spat. "Shadow," he barked. "Attack!" From under him came his partner in crime, the shadow glaring with malice as it took off to the skies to stop the halfa from getting too close to Johnny and Sam. The ghostly apparition, dark in appearance came at Danny, the halfa stopping in midair to glare at it in frustration. He had no time for this! He needed to get to Sam before her transformation became eternal. Blasting it with some of his powers, he learned real quick didn't affect the ghostly creature like it would have done for Johnny.</p><p>"Suffering spooks!" he said before noting what he had said. "Oh no, I really am like my parents!" There was no time for that thinking now, he had to get rid of this ghost and get to Sam. While distracted by that thought, Shadow came at him, his mouth opening wide to reveal his fanged teeth before Danny found himself inside of the apparition. Fighting against the possibility of being digested by the creature he began to punch and kick from the inside, none of it doing much as the dark soul grinned at his attempts. Below him he could hear the cycle growing further away and forcing himself against the murky body of his captor he managed to get partway out. The fun fact about Shadow was that even getting part of the way out of him, he was stuck to the thing's tar-like body. Struggling did no good as the spector just seemed to find it even more funny, his dark laughter making his body shake.</p><p>Grunting in effort to remove himself Danny decided to take a chance that even though he couldn't blast it from the outside and destroy it, that blasting it from the inside might scatter the form and release him. His hands began to glow, the tint of them clear to see even though it was from the inside of the dark being, and placing flat against the body of Shadow he released his powers with a mighty blast that tore the shadowy being like a balloon popping. As pieces of it flew around him Danny took a quick breath of air as Shadow regrouped behind him with a growl of rage at Danny's attack.</p><p>The halfa looked down at his hands, the realization that as a shadow, the creature could be weakened with light. The ghost before him shook his head, his eyes looking rather dazed from the blast of power the halfa had released on him. Looking around below him, Danny searched for a light bright enough to do further damage to his enemy. Noting the movie theater below him he came up with a plan before taking off toward the structure. Shadow followed him, his form just feet behind the white haired ghost fighter as they both went intangible to go thru the theater and into one of the auditoriums that was still dark with just the upper lights on. It wasn't bright enough to bother the creature, that is until the lights dimmed and the movie came flickering thru the projector in the room just above the seats on the back wall. As soon as it hit the ghost, he let out a wail and splintering into several pieces exited the room thru the ceiling as Danny smirked.</p><p>"Hope it wasn't too bright for you!" he yelled at the fleeing ghost before taking off himself to find Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny pulled his motorcycle to a stop, the sound of his tires squealing filling the air in the afternoon sun. Not another soul was close by as Johnny pulled Sam in front of him, the raven haired teen forced to sit before the blond male. "Oh, Kitten, you are just confused," he murmured, allowing Kitty to strengthen the energy on her clothing items as he held her arms. The Goth tried to fight, her arms moving to force his hands off of her as her legs moved to try and knock herself off of the seat and further from him, but he was stronger than his lanky form led her to believe. Her eyes flashed, the amethyst gone as they glowed a bright red.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked, her body relaxing as she looked up into his own green eyes. She looked around, a smile curving her lips as she noticed the view before her. "Oh, Johnny, it is so beautiful." He smirked at her about-face, moving to help her off the bike so they could sit and watch the skies as the sun moved lower above them.</p><p>"We were just coming up her to be alone, away from that friend you have," he said as she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Who?" she asked, her head turning slightly on his shoulder. "I don't have a friend... I only have you." She smiled broadly while turning to look back out. He reached out, finding himself drawn to this little dark haired teen, his hand resting on her cheek. Turning her to face him he leaned closer to her, his hot breath on her face. She would be his, but first he wanted a kiss. Suddenly he heard a hiss of frustration as Shadow returned and Johnny realized that he had to put that ring on the girl quickly. If Shadow had been beaten then that meant Danny was on his way to stop him. He leaned back while reaching for the last object needed to make the Goth in front of him become lifeless, her body ripe for the taking by Kitty.</p><p>He pulled out the ring, Kitty reflecting back at him with a devilish grin. She would now be free to join him in the human word, her new body giving her a whole new start. Sam's eyes widened at the ring, surprise on her face as she looked to him. The green stone glittered before her, something about that color drawing her in. It looked like Johnny's eyes-Wait, were those Johnny's eyes she was seeing? "A ring?"</p><p>"Kitten, how would you like to be my girl?" She felt her heart clench, another image in her mind... a wish she had made because of a crush on one person... She nodded, though she felt pain at that action another part of her rejoiced. He leaned closer, the ring moving toward her left ring finger.</p><p>"Oh, no you don't!" Danny cried out, his eyes narrowed on the pair below him. Rushing at the pair below him, Danny shoved himself into the other male, knocking the blond closer to the edge of the small cliff they were on. Sam gasped at him, surprise and anger intermingling as she rushed at the halfa. The raven haired male was knocked over the blond, his eyes opening up in surprise to see Sam glaring down at him.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing, ghost boy?!" she growled, her eyes flashing red again.</p><p>"Sam, he's a gh-" She growled her booted foot stomping.</p><p>"Get out of here! I don't know who your think you are pulling this crap on two people just trying to get some time alone!" His eyes grew wide at her sudden rage. He couldn't fight her too, no, he would need to go about this another way. Before another word could be said, Sam's parents pulled up, their eyes narrowed on the blond standing next to their daughter. Her father stomped over, Danny feeling relieved that he had thought to call her parents. Sure, she hated them and they hated him, but this time it benefited him. The blond reached out and yanked her daughter back, a surprise move by the normally hands off male.</p><p>"Samantha Manson," he grumbled. "You will get in the car and when we get home, there will be consequences to these actions. We told you that you would not be hanging out with this riff raff!" The Goth glared at her father, though she felt that he was acting so out of character, but moved past him with a mutter about stupid interruptions. Danny headed off, the blond walking back to his car with his family on board before heading home. The blond biker was all that was left there, a scream coming from the ring on his finger as he snarled.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next day found the two teens walking out of school, Sam missing in action again, but this time because she had already been taken home with her parents ensuring that she could not leave the grounds again unless it was to go home. "This week is just getting better!" the halfa growled, frustration over Sam's life being in danger and irritation as the fact that he was starting to see his parents in his own actions and speech. Tucker just shook his head. He didn't have a clue of what to do about Sam's issue, but they had to find a way to get the articles of clothing off the Goth before they lost their friend.</p><p>"I doubt her parents would let me come over, even if I did tip them off about her whereabouts yesterday, and I would run into a problem even attempting to go over there to remove it from her." He sighed. "I can't do it at school either."</p><p>"If she were in the same spot as yesterday and her parents hadn't come to get her, then maybe you would have a chance, though it does seem weird that you caught them before he go the ring on her finger." The halfa raised a brow at that. "Think about it, Danny. He had plenty of things for him at that moment that you shouldn't have been able to catch him before he got that ring on her." He lifted his finger as he listed off stuff. "Motorcycle to make him fast. His Shadow to keep you away from him for long enough to get up there on that motorcycle. He would have had to run into something that kept him from getting there quicker."</p><p>It hit Danny at that moment that Tucker was right. He shouldn't have been able to make it back to them quick enough to have just caught the beginning of the act. "Sam was fighting it!" Tucker looked to him in surprise. Could one fight back if they were being controlled? Well enough to waste several minutes of time when you had that much energy around you from the items with you? "She must have started to come to and finding herself with the ghost before her tried to fight or run." Sam wasn't one to listen to anyone, that was one thing for sure and he recalled that Johnny had asked her to be his girl! Sam had always said that she belonged to no-one! Not to her parents, nor to any person that thought to use her. With this in mind he headed home, sure that he could help his friend somehow.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>That night found Sam in her room, the door gone from the frame. Glaring at the doorway from her spot on the bed, she thought about what eyes she had seen in that green ring. She had found it strange that while she liked Johnny, there was someone else in her heart. She couldn't seem to place it, but there was someone there with green eyes, but not green eyes. What did that mean? The sound of motorcycle broke her from her thoughts. Jumping up she rushed to the window, Johnny sitting below her on his hog. "Johnny?"</p><p>"Hey Kitten," he called back. She waved, leaning over the sill. "Is this a good time?"</p><p>"Yeah, my stupid parents are asleep. You want to come up and listen to some music?" He smirked, his nod an indication that he would come up and join her. Climbing up the side of the wall, the knowledge that someone was guarding the front door, keeping him from going in that way. He didn't need to let the other occupants of the house alert while he took their daughter's life. It would be so easy this time. No one was awake at this hour save for the Goth, the halfa that had fought him sure to be asleep as he was just a child. Climbing in her window he stood before, the ring pulled out quickly as he smiled down at her.</p><p>"What do you say, Kitten?" She glanced at the ring, her eyes staring into the green depths of the stone on the ring. "Do you want to be my girl?" She opened her mouth to speak when a growl of anger drew her attention to a certain white haired male.</p><p>"She's not anyone's girl," he shouted, the pair before him glaring in rage at his appearance.</p><p>"Stop spying on us!" they yelled back, Danny's eyes narrowing further, a green eyes seeming to draw the Goth's attention. That was it!</p><p>"Danny?" the raven haired teen questioned. The blond growled, commanding Shadow to remove the intruder. The creature rushed at the halfa as Johnny attempted to get the ring on the finger of the raven haired teen. The halfa was quick as he produced a halogen lamp, the light bright enough to burn his own eyes, and watched as Shadow howled in pain. Its body blew away like dust in the wind just as Sam managed to kick the blond off of her with her booted foot. The ring clattered to the ground as Danny tackled the male to the ground, the thermos at the ready.</p><p>"Better luck next time," the halfa rasped angrily, the light escaping the thermos to latch onto the biker. Johnny let out a cry as he was drawn into the the small space. Slamming the lid down, his eyes staring down as the jacket and scarf disappeared from Sam's form. Her eyes were dazed, but a blink later she was looking up at him with a grateful smile. "Next time stay away from my Goth."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>